Delivery of certain information may be urgent. For example, the result of a medical test performed in a laboratory may indicate the possible existence of a life-threatening medical condition. Laws, regulations, and/or established procedures may specify that such results are to be delivered promptly.
Such procedures may involve, for example, attempting to contact the physician who ordered the test so that the results may be delivered personally. Finding the physician so that the result may be delivered, however, may be burdensome, especially given the multiple and proliferating ways to reach any individual. The multiple diverse means of communication also complicate ensuring that any urgent result has been delivered and/or seen by the intended recipient.